Lost City - Day 31
|Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Zombie = Dynamic: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Lost City - Day 30 |after = Lost City - Day 32}} Waves |zombie2 = 3 1 2 4 |zombie3 = 5 1 2 |note3 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie5 = 3 4 |note5 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 2 4 |zombie7 = 1 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies *The choice of plants might seem rather unusual at first, but all the pre-picked plants prove to have an important role in the level. *Due to limited space and the aggressive Imp Porters, using A.K.E.E. as the main damage output is not the best idea. A mix of all plants should be used, as the game initially suggested. **A column of A.K.E.E.s is still recommended as none of the other plants have the ability to damage the tents set by Imp Porters. If A.K.E.E. is not utilized, the player may also face the possibility of being overwhelmed by too many zombies spawning. This is an unfavorable situation as neither of the other plants are effective with dealing with it. *The player should first prioritize certain plants. The first column is best-suited for Sun-shrooms as it will effectively start the sun production for this fast-paced level. A useful tip here is to plant Sun-shrooms on the Gold Tiles in the eight column before the first wave of Imp Porters arrives. While it may sound quite unintuitive at first, the point here is not to maintain a second source of production but to quickly boost the sun bank while possible, as the Gold Tiles in the eight column will be unusable a large portion of the level. As Sun-shroom costs only 25 sun, the player will only gain profit from it, regardless if they get quickly eaten. *Magnifying Grass, while cheap, is still a relatively high-priority plant. While the amount of sun in the level is not as high as in usual setups with this plant, it should still be used to quickly dispatch incoming Bug Zombies, Buckethead Adventurer Zombies, and Conehead Adventurer Zombies. If done at the right moment, it can even destroy tents. *With its admirable range, Toadstool is useful for taking out stray zombies deep in the lawn. This especially applies to Bug Zombies, but also Excavator Zombies, which prove to be quite durable in this level. However, Toadstool's chewing time should be taken into consideration. Due to the pace of the level, the player should possibly dig it up as soon as it eats a zombie. Its element of sun production is unimportant in this case, and with the Shovel Boost Upgrades, some sun will be returned anyway. *Endurian does not have a high damage output and has less health than a Wall-nut. However, due to the constant stream of zombies, any defensive plant is more than welcome to delay attacks. *This level remains dramatic until the very end, as a wave of Turquoise Skull Zombies, which do not appear until the final flag, might potentially devastate the player's defenses. They advance slowly, but clear plants efficiently and allow other zombies to advance. Toadstool is at times inefficient at killing the correct zombie, so Magnifying Grass is the better option. However, using Plant Food, especially on A.K.E.E., is a safe bet. **As far as the final flag is concerned, the only other worry the player has is to clear the tents. However, they are not much of a threat at that point. Gallery Lost City- Day 31 1.png|First flag by Lost City- Day 31 2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City- Day 31 3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2016-10-13-22-02-43.png|By SOLC31.PNG|By psb (2).jpg|By Luv Letter 03 Walkthrough Lost City Day 31 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Magnifying Grass, Toadstool and A.K.E.E. - Lost City Day 31 (Ep.235)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 31's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy level Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels with two flags